Journey into Mystery Vol 1 123
(title) (story) | Editor-in-Chief = Stan Lee | CoverArtist1 = Jack Kirby | Quotation = Your labors would be for naught, mortal! All these long centuries, men have told of Asgard--stories have been written--songs have been sung--and still mankind calls it--legend! | Speaker = Thor | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = Vince Colletta | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = | StoryTitle1 = While a Universe Trembles! | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue.... Thor and Harris Hobbs travel to Asgard, as per Thor's promise to allow Hobbs to accompany him so that he might write a story about Asgard in exchange for destroying evidence of Thor's secret identity of Donald Blake. Crossing the Bifrost Bridge, they are shocked to find a number of Asgardian warriors who are tending to their wounded following their defeat at the hands of the Absorbing Man. Thor learns that the Absorbing Man has attacked Asgard after being brought to the sacret realm by Loki. Inside the Palace, the Absorbing Man has taken on the properties of the energy unleashed from Odin's Sceptre of Supremacy, and has rechanneled the energies back at the All-Father. This has no effect on Odin, who simply absorbs the attack back into his Sceptre. Abandoning this form, Absorbing Man in turn attempts to attack Odin straight on. Odin attempts to attack Creel with a whirl wind, however this causes the Absorbing Man to change into a human cyclone instead. Meanwhile on Earth, in a remote Asian jungle, soldiers are searching for a local Witch Doctor whom they hope to kill in order to subjugate his people. This Witch Doctor comes across one of the Norn Stones that was dropped by Thor when he was in the region collecting the stones in a previous quest. This stone gives the Witch Doctor enhanced strength that allows him to fight off his pursuers. He ultimately sends them fleeing when he is able to catch their bullets in mid air and throw them back at the army sending the soldiers fleeing. Back on Asgard, the Absorbing Man gets a new idea: Absorb all the properties of Asgard itself. In doing so, Creel begins to grow in size and power that dwarfs even the might of Odin. Loki then appears explaining he was the mastermind of the plot, and that because he control the Absorbing Man, he has proven that he is mightier than Odin himself and by Asgardian Law, is entitled to carry the Sceptre of Supremacy. Odin, realizing that he has no other choice hands the Sceptre to Loki, who basks in his victory. However, this proves to be short lived when the Absorbing Man believes that he should be entitled to the Sceptre as he had done all the dirty work. However, this was all a trick orchestrated by Odin, who as Loki and the Absorbing Man fight over possession of the sceptre, explains that the Sceptre merely channels his vast powers and that in another's hands it is useless. Odin then uses his powers to send both Loki and the Absorbing Man into space where they freeze up in the vacuum and left orbiting the void. With the battle over, all the Asgardians hail Odin for his victory over Loki. Thor then remembers that Harris Hobbs was with him, and finds the reporter among the wreckage, thankfully unharmed. Odin is furious that Thor brought a mortal to Asgard and demands that he return him. When Hobbs learns of the battle he missed he is equally upset, things fare worse for the reporter when he attempts to take photographs of Asgard but finds that his camera has also been destroyed. With no other choice, and accepting his failure, Hobbs agrees to return to Earth with Thor. While back on Earth in a remote region of Mongola, the Norn Stone empowered Witch Doctor attacks an opposing village. He is called a demon by the villages and decides to take the name for his own. With the village under his control the Demon then vows to take over the entire world. As this is happening, Thor and Hobbs returns to Earth where Hobbs realizes that even his memories of Asgard are now gone, and wonders if he has been tricked by Thor. Thor explains that although his waking days he will not remember his experience among the Gods, but he will remember them in his dreams. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** ** * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Vince Colletta | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Tales of Asgard: The Jaws of the Dragon! | Synopsis2 = Continued from last issue... In fabled Asgard, Odin and his advisors watch as a storm heralding in the beginning of Ragnarok comes in over the vast seas, leaving them to wonder how Thor's quest goes to determine what's causing the Oversword to begin to crack, thereby causing this cataclysm. While in the Sea of Fear, Thor's ship rides through the angry waters near the Pillars of Utgard, their ship comes close to the most deadly part, a cavern waterway called the Jaws of the Dragon (Because the entrance resembles that of a Dragon's maw.) As Thor and the Warriors Three fight to keep the ship afloat, Balder rides it's masthead blowing into a giant horn, hoping that it's sound will destroy the Jaw of the Dragon so that they might continue to their question. For all his trouble, Balder manages to succeed and the Jaw is blown to bits, allowing their ship to pass onto the next leg of their journey. This story is continued next issue.... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Utgard Dragon Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = "Tales of Asgard: The Jaws of the Dragon!" is reprinted as the backup feature in . | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Tales of Asgard